Woody's Big Birthday!
by woodybuzzmiles
Summary: Woody has turned 23, and everyone had an exciting birthday for him. His friends even went to a movie, and finally Pizza Planet.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

Woody sat up in bed and stretched. That means it's morning in Bonnie's room.

He then gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen for breakfast. Buzz and his friends were there too.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

Buzz says that today is Woody's birthday. Woody immediately got ecstatic. He declares that his 23.

Jessie says to Woody that he has to keep his birthday a surprise because they're about to decorate.

Also they left him a card on the table.

Woody said, "Really? That's great! I'm about to have breakfast anyway, then watch some TV. I'll read it then."

So Woody gets out a box of Fruit Loops, makes a bowl of it, gets out a spoon and starts eating.

While Woody eats breakfast, Buzz and his friends huddle up and Trixie whispered, "We have to get started on the decorating in Bonnie's room, and Woody has to stay out, because he has to keep this a really big secret. Then Buttercup softly said, "Then we have to bake a western style cake for Woody." And Mr. Pricklepants said "We have to fill up the room with balloons and streamers so that it could have lots of color, for Woody's party."

As the toys head on over to Bonnie's room, they start to decorate Bonnie's room with decorations and cowboy themed balloons.

Mr. Potato Head said to the toys, "Guys, you do the decorating and get the cake ready for the big birthday party. Mrs. Potato Head and I will head out to get Woody's present."

So the Potato Heads go out and head on over to a store. And the toys continue decorating.

Jessie says excitedly, "Woody's gonna go ecstatic when he sees all of this. They begin to line up the room with streamers, and they blow up cowboy balloons , and tie them up on the bed posts, and they float around among the streamers.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday

Meanwhile, Woody heads over to the television area and switches it on to a Western channel.

Woody then begins to read the card.

Woody read, "It says, 'Dear, Woody, you are growing up fast! Also we want to wish you an extremely happy birthday, and I hope you are super excited about this. Also you are a great leader.' From, your friends.' So nice. This is going to be the greatest surprise ever." He said to himself."

Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head head on over to the Western Warehouse, where everything is cowboy-related. Mr. Potato Head see a cowboy T-shirt, doll-sized. The two Potatoes purchase it, then they head back home. They see that the toys had put up a banner saying ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WOODY!''.

Also they put the T-shirt in a gift box and then wrap it up in wrapping paper.

"Okay guys, now that Bonnie's room is decorated for the party, let's get started on the cake." Buttercup said." They check on Woody and he's still watching some television. So Buttercup and the other toy friends get started on the cowboy cake. They worked together to make it and bake it, when it was all done, they put candles on it, then hide it."

After a while, Woody turns off the TV. "I think I'm going to head into Bonnie's room." The toys hear this and they are about to surprise Woody. Buzz says, "Woody, you got a surprise comin' up, so I need you to close your eyes.

Woody does so. So Buzz and the toys start to lead Woody to Bonnie's room.

After a little while, Buzz opens the door to Bonnie's room, which is dark.

After Woody stops in the middle of the room, Jessie says, "Okay Woody, 1, 2, 3, OPEN UP!" Buttercup turns on the light and Woody opens his eyes. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WOODY!" Everyone yelled. Woody gawked with excitement. "Whoa! What a cool party! You guys really mean it, I am growing up fast." Also Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head present Woody with the cowboy cake they made with 5 candles at the very top. He gasps with excitement and says "A cowboy cake. You guys, this was a great birthday party. And all these decorations are cool." Woody said, his eyes filling with tears of joy.

Also Rex slides in the gift Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head has bought from Western Warehouse. "What's this?" Woody asks.

"Open it and see." Mr. Potato Head said. Woody ripped the wrapping paper and he opened the gift box and he gasped with happiness. "A T-shirt! And it says, "THERE'S A SNAKE IN MY BOOT!". My favorite phrase." Jessie said, "Well that shirt can mean only one thing: it means I should give you my present.

Jessie hands Woody three tickets. Woody curiously asks, "What's this?" "Tickets—to the new Woody's Roundup: The Movie. Tonight! At 6.


	3. Chapter 3: Movies and Pizza Planet

At 5: 40. Woody and Jessie are about to head to the movie theater. Buzz asks if he could join in.

"Sure!" Woody said.

Later, they arrive at the movie theater. Woody, who is in his birthday shirt, hands in the tickets, purchase popcorn, candy, hot dogs, and soda, then they head in theater 13 for the Roundup gang's new movie.

As the movie went on, Woody and Jessie were held captivated. Buzz also experienced it and said, "Woody, this really is the best birthday you ever had huh?"

Woody said, "Yeah."

After watching hours of adventure in the Wild West, the final screen read in western font, "THE END."

Woody, Jessie, and Buzz cheered. The three friends head out. "C'mon guys. Let's go home and PARTY!"

Later, back home, the toys begin to party. Woody says to everyone, "Thank you guys. This is really a great birthday."

"You're welcome Woody." Everyone said.

Woody said, "How about some of you guys come with me, Buzz, and Jessie to Pizza Planet?"

Rex, Trixie, and Buttercup joined the friends.

At Pizza Planet, Buttercup, Rex, and Jessie were in awe when they caught sight of it.

Buttercup said, "Look at this place.

Trixie said, "This place is so cool and spacey."

So the 6 toys ordered 6 pizzas, all cheese. And they got Alien Slime. And they start to eat.

Woody said, "This birthday is great. And Jessie, thanks for the birthday trip to the movies."

Jessie said, "You're welcome. You are really a great leader."


End file.
